1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to semiconductor devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a fluorine-free tungsten barrier layer and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
If titanium nitride (TiN) is used as a metal gate electrode although the line width of a semiconductor device is gradually reduced, there is a problem in that resistivity is still high. In order to precisely control the amount of current that flows through a channel formed between the source and drain of the gate electrode, an operating voltage applied to the gate electrode needs to be smoothly controlled. Furthermore, a high speed operation may be achieved through a fast current speed obtained by forming a bit line using a low-resistivity material. If the problem of high resistivity is not solved, excess heat may be generated, thus deteriorating the reliability of the semiconductor device. In order to solve this problem, the physical properties of the existing materials must be changed so that the existing materials have low resistivity and high thermal conductivity or new metal must be introduced.